High Dive from Heaven
by Robertoa512
Summary: Angel, angry about being taken from Stitch, has her revenge against anyone who could keep the two of them apart.
1. Prologue

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a**** fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

****

**Prologue**

Stitch desperately tried to claw his way out of the net unable to find a flaw in the material into which he could insert his claws. He could hear 625 calling out, "Angel's coming to live with us now! Bad guys win this round!"

After a moment, he found a seam in the tightly woven net and ripped the bag to pieces. "Angel!!" he called out as soon as he got to his feet, but Gantu and 625 were long gone.

Lilo tried to cheer up Stitch. "Don't worry Stitch, we'll get her back. It's like you said: you gotta believe in love."

Gantu marched grudgingly back to his ship with 624 in the capsule strapped on his back. 625 followed him closely, staring through the glass.

Once he got back into the ship, Gantu opened the capsule and dumped 624 onto the floor. He then picked her up and took her to the lower level to be transported to Dr. Hämsterviel. 625 followed closely. "Wait, Gantu!"

Gantu didn't bother to turn around, since he considered 625 the cause of all that had gone wrong with his plan, as usual. "What do you want, trog?"

625 ignored the insult to deal with... greater matters. "Why are you sending her off now?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Gantu requested authoritatively.

625 tried to sort out his words before he spoke. "I'm sure she'd make great... company... for a few days, at least. After all, it has been just you and me since we landed here."

Gantu thought for a moment, looking at 624. He had let some of the other experiments stay with him in his ship for at least a day before sending them off and figured that this was no different. _If nothing else,_ Gantu thought to himself_, she'll keep 625 off my back_. "I suppose a few days wouldn't hurt. She might be... helpful in some way."

"Great!" 625 exclaimed. "I'll go make her up a bed."

The next morning, when Gantu went to check on 624, he found that she was not in her bed. _Blitznag_, he thought, _please tell me she's not where I think she is_. Knowing immediately where to check, he stormed into 625's room, grabbed 624, took her to the lower level of the ship, and sealed her in an inactive teleporter capsule. He then turned to face 625, who had followed the two of them.

Gantu yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't you dare touch her again!!"****

"Whaaaat?" 625 asked. "You said we could keep her for a while!"

Gantu sighed angrily and sternly told 625, "If you so much as think about her before she gets sent to Hämsterviel..." At a loss for words, he left the assumption of consequences up to 625. With that, Gantu grabbed 625, threw him in the elevator, and rode back up to the main level, leaving 624 alone in the dark storage room. 624 sneered, but she knew it would do no good. She may have appeared powerless at the time, but she knew it would all change. She knew it would be some time before she would have her revenge, before she return to her Stitch and make them pay for stealing her love from her, but she knew the day would come. And when it did, she would be ready.


	2. 1: Rejuvination

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

****

**Chapter 1: Rejuvination**

Slouched in his captain's chair, Gantu slept in front of the control panel of his once air-worthy ship. For over a year the ship had remained in this spot. It now served as the home for Gantu and experiment 625.

The video screen clicked on, but did not awaken Gantu. "_Gantu!!_" Hämsterviel shouted across the video screen, "_Wake up you lazy, over-sized halibut, you!"_

Gantu woke up, startled. "Dr. Hämsterviel! What's the problem?"

_"You said you were going to send experiment 624 as soon as she was recaptured. It has been several weeks, and I have received nothing! Where is she?_"

Gantu was shocked when he remebered 624; until now he had completely forgotten about her. Thinking quickly, he managed to come up with an alibi. "We will send her as soon as we can, sir. We still have a few... uh... minor details to work out." Needless to say, Gantu had never been great at impromptu alibis.

"_See to it that she is sent immediately; I will work out any necessary 'minor details' for myself!_"

"Very well, sir."

"_Hämsterviel out_." The screen clicked back off. Gantu immediately took the elevator to the lower level of the ship where he had been keeping 624 in "storage" to keep 625 away from her. He walked over to the capsule in which she lay curled asleep. 625 was leaning with his face pressed on the glass dome which surrounded her. He had been that way ever since Gantu placed her there, and he desparately wanted to get in; Gantu didn't miss him.

624 had been subsisting on little food and water since she had been taken from Stitch, and the effects of the fasting were noticeable. She had lost much weight and constantly trembled, even in her sleep. 625 had lost a lot of weight as well; he had been eating less than half of the sandwiches he made and offering the rest to 624, who never ate them.

Gantu walked to the control console and lifted the glass capsule from above her, waking her up.

625 was elated that the barrier had finally been removed. "It's about time, fish-face!"

Gantu pulled out his blaster and pointed it at 625. "Get away from her."

625 backed away slowly. "You always have to ruin my fun, don't you?"

Gantu then faced 624 "Dr. Hämsterviel has finally sent for you." She looked up at him through half-opened eyes, then closed them again and fell back to sleep.

625 watched her with pity. "Should we really send her like that? I mean, look at her! She looks worse than last week's tuna."

Gantu looked her over. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Let her spend the night, have some food, get cleaned up," 625 started listing immediately.

Gantu thought for a moment. "Well... Hämsterviel has been waiting for several weeks, but... one more day shouldn't hurt, as long as she is in better shape by then. I wouldn't want him to think that I haven't been taking care of his experiments."

625 smiled. "Great! I'll go make up her bed!" With that, he ran back towards the elevator.

"Hold it right there, trog." Gantu said sternly, "not after what happened last time. She's sleeping in my room tonight." 625 grumbled and left.

Gantu walked over to 624, held up her head, and looked into her eyes. _She had better not die on me,_ he thought to himself.

After a good meal, a bath, and several hours of grooming, Gantu managed to get 624 looking somewhat decent: her fur was once again soft and pink, she no longer slouched like she did when in the capsule, and her antennae no longer drooped over her face. Proud of his work, he put her to bed in the bed he had made for her... right next to his, so he could keep an eye on her.

The next morning, Gantu woke up early to check on 624 to see that she was ready to see Dr. Hämsterviel. However, when he looked in her bed, he found that she was not there. _I'm going to kill that little sandwich-making trog!_ he thought as he walked to 625's room. When he opened the door, he saw that 624 was not asleep, but had been trying desparately to open the door in a half sleep. As soon as the door was opened, 624 stumbled out and fell on her face. Unsteadily, she managed to get up and find a chair to sit down in. As soon as she sat down, she grabbed her head and moaned.

Gantu was shocked. He walked over to her and saw she had a distant look in her bloodshot eyes, and several small punctures lined her left arm. "625! What did you do to her?!"

Gantu stormed into 625's room to find him asleep on the bed with a small, almost empty tranquilizer syringe in his hand. Gantu kicked the bed and 625 popped up.

"Ugh... what do you want? Can't you see I'm bus- where's Angelface?" 625 said groggily.

"What have you done to 624?!"

"Uhh... nothing." He quickly threw the tranquilizer away and smiled really big.

Gantu growled. He left the room and walked over to the chair where 624 was sitting eating a sandwich for breakfast. She still had a distant look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She still gazed into space, chewing her sandwich, ignoring him. _How could you let him do this to me? _she thought. After a moment, she responded. "Ih."

Gantu was relieved. "Very well. It's time for you to be sent to Hämsterviel."

The fixed gaze fell from her eyes and she stared straight into Gantu's. "Igata?!" Before she had time to react, Gantu grabbed her, and placed her in the teleporter. Within a few seconds, she had been sent.

"_Incoming transmission for Dr. Hamsterwheel_" announced Hämsterviel's computer as the capsule filled with light.

"It is Hämster_v_iel, you silly machine, you!" shouted Hämsterviel as he turned to face the monitor on his control console. The light cleared and 624 stood in the capsule. Hämsterviel pressed a few keys on his console and the capsule tube lifted. Several robotic arms immediately seized her; one of which clasped around her neck a metal collar with a tag engraved "624" attatched to it. The arms carried her to Hämsterviel's view.

624 analyzed the interior of the cell. It was very large for a prison cell and there were many cages below which housed captured experiments wearing similar collars.

Hämsterviel gazed into the screen on his console as he typed. "Hmm... experiment 624... 624. Ah, here it is. '624: designed to change experiments from good to evil... and vice versa'." He thought for a moment. "Well, I already have my repolarization device to return experiments to their original programmed state, so it would seem that you are of no use to me. With all of the fussing Gantu made about you, I would have figured you could actually do something useful." Hämsterviel, with his face still buried in the monitor, asked, "Do you do anything else?"

624 thought for a second. "Naga,"

_That would figure_, Hämsterviel thought to himself, _Jumba never could think of more than one thing at a time for all of these silly experiments_. He looked up from the screen and faced her for the first time. He was taken aback by the marks along her arm. _Ugh... what has Gantu done to this one?_ After a brief period of silence, Hämsterviel had an idea. "You are speaking Kweltikan, this is correct?"

"Mmm... ih," 624 replied.

"Very well?"

"... naga," 624 replied. Apart from the words to her song, Jumba had taught her very little Kweltikan.

"And how would you like to be speaking English, like everyone else in the universe?"

624 looked confused. "Igata?" she inquired.

Hämsterviel snickered an evil snicker and rubbed his furry paws together. "I have a new device for which I think you would be the perfect test subject. How would you like that?"

624 contemplated the situation. Her only other option was to be tortured then executed, so being a test subject didn't seem too bad. "Ih."

"Very well then!" Hämsterviel exclaimed. "Computer! Activate Vocalizationator!"

"_Vocalizationator activated. Please present subject._" The arms that held 624 carried her high into the cell and locked her in place under a large beam. The machine to which the beam was attached also contained a small helmet which was placed upon 624's head.

"Begin vocalizationation!" Hämsterviel said, not realizing the redundancy of the verb which he had just created.

"_Vocalizationation commencing in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1._" The machine started up, loading high voltage upon the helmet. Several arcs from the helmet nearly rendered 624 unconscious while the beam shot pulses into her. After a few seconds of tortuous noise, the machine cut off. "_Vocalizationation complete._" The helmet was removed, and 624 was taken back down to Hämsterviel.

"How are you feeling, experiment?" Hämsterviel asked coldly.

624 was panting heavily. After she caught her breath, she spoke. "Never do that to me again."

Hämsterviel grinned knowing he had just found someone better to do his evil bidding. "Good."


	3. 2: Takeover

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

**Chapter 2: Takeover**

"_Incoming transmission from Dr. Hamsterwheel._" announced the teleporter on Gantu's ship.

It was in an early hour of the morning before dawn when the transmission arrived. Gantu sat up and crawled out of bed with his jammies on. "Wha... deliveries at this hour?" He walked to the teleporter and, in the dim light of the morning, could only make out a small figure inside the teleporter tube. While his eyes were adjusting to the darkness, a red laser beam shone in his eye. Before he could switch on the light to see what it was, two silenced shots rang out. The glass of the teleporter tube shattered, and Gantu fell to the floor with a pool of cerulean blood quickly growing around his head. 625's sleep was undisturbed.

It was noontime the next day when Lilo and Stitch commenced their daily experiment hunt. Lilo, who had been riding while Stitch drove the dunebuggy, spotted a bright cyan experiment pod in a tree.

"There's one!" she shouted to Stitch, who stopped the buggy and got out. Stitch quickly climbed the tree and retrieved the pod, labelled "583".

"583... I wonder what this one does?" Lilo said as she analyzed the pod. She began to toss it in her hand just as a gust of wind picked up. Needless to say, she dropped the pod, which went rolling along the hard dirt and fell into a very deep ravine next to the road. "Oops."

Lilo ran to the ledge and leaned over the ravine watching the pod fall towards the stream below. As soon as it fell in the water, it flashed open. Lilo knew that Gantu's computer would soon say "_Experiment 583 activated. Primary function:_...", but she had no idea what would follow. Lilo sighed, and Stitch sneered at her. "It's not my fault, Stitch! It was... slippery!"

583 had been activated. The small, yellowish creature opened his hazy blue eyes, looked around, and then looked straight up to see Lilo staring down at him. With a bad attitude characteristic of newly activated experiments, 583 cast his hands upwards and shot out a fine beam of radiation which cut easily through the ledge upon which Lilo was lying.

Stitch quickly grabbed Lilo and pulled her away before the large chunk of rock and dirt was broken loose and fell into the ravine. When Lilo looked back down, 583 was running through the ravine to the beach.

Lilo and Stitch hopped back into the buggy and drove down the road to the beach. When they got there, they found 583 running around, looking for someone to attack, but none of the tourists appealed to his evil desires.

"Look mommy!" a little boy building a sandcastle exclaimed as he saw 583.

The child's mother turned to face 583. "Li'l Billy, stay back. What is that thing?"

Li'l Billy thought of the possibilities. "Maybe it's an alien experiment capable of incapacitating fleets of guards by emitting dangerous nuclear radiation and respective particles!... or maybe it's a kitty!" Li'l Billy's mother grabbed him and pulled him away, though 583 never intended to get close to him to begin with.

As soon as Lilo and Stitch spotted him again, 583 was engulfed in a crowd of tourists who, apparently, thought he was some kind of rare Kauaian cat. Within seconds he had disappeared into the crowd.

Lilo sighed. "Come on Stitch. Let's get back to Jumba and see if he has any ideas for catching this one."

Nani was leaving for work just as Lilo and Stitch returned to the house. "Lilo, Mr. Jameson needs me at the Rental Pavilion, but I'll be back in time for supper, okay?"

"Okay, Nani." Lilo knew that meant she wouldn't home until ten o'clock at the earliest. Lilo continued into the house anyway and looked for Jumba.

Jumba searched through his computer until he found the experiment's log. "Ah, yes. Experiment 583, designed to be emitting dangerous particles and radiation causing burning and mutations in guards of highest of security areas, allowing for easy access! Ha, ha... was having very scientific evil geniusing that day."

"Well why was he attacking me? What did I do to him?" Lilo said... _other than drop him down a cliff_.

"Most likely was bad attitude; is very common in experiments after being released from suspended animation inside pod. Was emitting high frequency gamma beam, along with many anti-matter neutrino, trying to eliminate you."

"Neutrino? Hmm... I'm not sure what it means, but it makes a cool name, doesn't it?"

"Ih." Stitch agreed. With that, Stitch and Lilo got up and walked to the door. "Let's go get 'im, Stitch!"

"Ih."

Jumba got up quickly. "Wait, little girl!! You can not be going after 583 just like that! Coming anywhere near him can be extremely dangerous!"

"... not for Stitch." Lilo said by default. Stitch puffed out his chest proudly.

"I am afraid so, little girl. Even 626 is sensitive to radiation... too close and he could be permanently damaged. 583 will need to be subdued, then dehydrated."

Lilo thought for a moment. "What if we caught him in a net first?"

"No." Jumba said, "Radiation can be easily escaping through net. You would be needing very thick lead box for to be blocking most of the danger... and I don't have one on hand for you."

Lilo was stumped... without some kind of containment device, it seemed impossible to get close enough to Neutrino to capture him.

"Unless..." Jumba said. He thought for a moment. "No; is not possible. Nevermind."

"What? What's not possible?"

Jumba thought back. "Well... when making experiment 627, I remember placing under his skin very dense but flexible shielding; it may perhaps be enough to block radiation, as well, but... I am afraid I cannot take apart 626 to give him the same... and an exterior shield would decrease his efficiency significantly."

Jumba thought hard, remembering when he first assembled 627.

It had been a very rough day. Stitch was completely full of himself, and Jumba knew he needed a reality check. So, Jumba, after some contemplation, decided he would return to the lab. He would create an experiment that would put even the great 6-2-6 to shame.

He made sure to enhance every possible aspect to make 627 absolutely unbeatable: greater strength, more hidden appendages (including a second head), expert escaping abilities, and an absolutely solid foundation of morals. 627 was the first experiment that could absotively, posilutely never be changed to good. This mindset was reflected in the fact that, instead of giving him a small Kweltikan vocabulary like most of the other experiments, Jumba removed his ability to learn to speak and only taught him the single word "evil".

627 was the perfect experiment to break Stitch's morale, but it all went wrong. 627's enhanced perverse sense of humor was his downfall, and he was dehydrated while in a terrible laughing fit. Since that day, his pod had remained locked in Jumba's top drawer, along with all the other experiments too dangerous to ever reactivate.

At that moment, Jumba had an idea. "Little girl, what would you be saying if I were telling you that I have a new partner for you?"

Stitch looked up and gasped. Lilo looked puzzled. "Instead of Stitch? But... I lo... really like Stitch!"

Jumba corrected his unclear suggestion. "No, no. Not to be replacing 626, but to help you both. Would you be agreeing to have some extra help?"

Lilo thought, and Stitch did, too. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Yeah," Stitch said. "New friend!"

Jumba was delighted. "Aha!! Good! Very good! I will be having new friend ready in... ah... 60 Earth minutes. Until then you must leave me alone, please." Jumba showed them out and locked the door. Jumba began to speak only to himself. "It is time to do what was once thought impossible, ha, haa!" Jumba opened his top drawer, removed the pod engraved "627" and began work reprogramming.

"_Experiment 583 activated. Primary function: nuclear emission._" Gantu's computer had finally recieved the message. Angel, sitting at the control panel, gazed at the pod container, at 583's picture, and began to formulate a plan, a plan which could make her greatest dream a reality, a plan that would make Stitch forever hers.

"Hey, Angelface! When'd you get back?" 625 walked into the main control room. Seeing Angel instead of just breakfast made his whole day. Needless to say, he hadn't seen Gantu's body yet. "You busy?" he asked; she knew what he wanted.

Angel didn't bother to turn around. "Very." She continued staring at the image of 583.

625, unaware of what he was getting himself into, took the chair next to Angel. "You want I make you some breakfast?"

Angel was angry that 625 kept interrupting her deep thought. She tried desparately to keep her cool. "N... naga. Uga taba." She spoke in Kweltikan because she did not want him to know of her transformation; the less he knew the better.

He didn't listen; he just moved closer. He thought she wasn't aware that he had the tranquilizer in his hand, ready to take advantage of her at any moment. He thought wrong. As he held the tranquilizer near her arm, she spun around, grabbed it, and injected it into his eye.

625 screamed and fell to the ground; he scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom, where he quickly flushed his eyes with water and soon fell unconscious on the floor. Angel didn't seem to care that he was in pain, so long as he stopped bothering her.

In mere minutes, she had formulated her master plan. With Gantu out of the way, there were but a few minor hurdles to clear.


	4. 3: Infiltration

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

**Chapter 3: Infiltration**

Lilo was growing impatient; it had been over two hours since Jumba began working. She knocked on the door. "Jumba, are you okay in there?"

"I am being fine, little girl. Is just taking longer than I had been anticipating. Please remain patient."

Jumba had already worked up a sweat trying to hack into what was most likely his most secure experiment ever. He had spent the first hour and a half just trying to unlock 627's brain: an action that would have taken less than five minutes with any other experiment. He couldn't tell Lilo what he was doing for fear that she would disapprove. He knew that there was no other way to capture 583, and, if she refused to partner with 627, they would all be doomed.

Ten more minutes passed before Jumba called Lilo back up to his room. "I have finished, little girl."

Lilo and Stitch both stepped into Jumba's room. "What have you been doing all this time, Jumba? Who's the 'new friend'?"

Jumba was sitting in his chair with his back turned. "Lilo, 626, I would like to present to you your new partner." Jumba turned around, and Lilo saw 627 sitting on his lap. Lilo gasped, and Stitch jumped in front of her.

Stitch snarled. "Grr.. suu nigel!". 627 glared back at Stitch.

"626, please calm yourself. There is no danger; 627 has been completely reprogrammed to be good, no longer evil."

"Evil!" 627 barked at Stitch. "Evil! Evil!!" Stitch still growled at him. The two's eyes were fized upon each other.

Lilo looked at Jumba disapprovingly. " 'completely'?"

Jumba frowned at his oversight. "Ahh... it would be taking too long to teach him to speak, so you will just have to be getting used to it."

Lilo looked at Stitch and 627. They were both growling at each other, and she couldn't see the two of them ever getting along. "I don't know, Jumba. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Bah, it is the only way to be sure that 583 is being captured!"

Lilo thought. _I guess if there's no other way..._ she thought to herself. "Okay. We'll try him out."

Lilo and Stitch left the room, but 627 did not follow. Jumba sternly explained the situation to him. "627, you must watch out for little girl to make sure that no harm comes to her or 626." 627 sighed. He mumbled to himself and slowly followed after them.

Angel peered through a small bush near the Rental Pavilion and saw Neutrino meandering around. At the moment, he was standing directly below the counter where Nani was working. _Blitznag_, she thought, _he just has to be right in front of the only woman on this whole island who could recognize me_. Several tourists had already seen Neutrino and had mistaken him for some type of rare Kauaian cat, but Nani wouldn't. She never saw him, but had she, she would have recognized him as one of Jumba's in an instant. Being secretive about subduing him would be difficult.

Angel crouched down and held her sniper blaster ready, which she had loaded with tranquilizer from 625's collection. She aimed carefully, knowing that she only had a few shots. Since there were no people around who looked like guards, Neutrino kept his radiation to himself and wandered around aimlessly. She waited until he wandered far enough away from the pavilion that no one could see him, and she fired a shot.

Neutrino fell to the ground, and Angel ran over to pick him up. Upon reaching him, she slung his unconscious body over her shoulder and headed back to the ship. At the time, she was unaware that she was being watched; she was being watched by the one woman who could possibly unknowingly ruin her entire plan.

Once Angel got back to the ship, it was time to begin setting the trap. The main trap was going to be placed in the entryway to the ship. Angel removed the plasma miniguns from below the ship and reinstalled them in the main level. She placed several lasers near the door, also; once a beam was broken, the guns would begin automatic aim and fire.

625 was nearly unconscious from the tranquilizer, so it was easy for Angel to lug him to the lower level and stash him in the inactive teleporter tube she once inhabited. Angel went back up to get Gantu's body, which had been lying in blood since early that morning. 625 had never noticed it.

625 was coming to just as Angel entered the storage room dragging Gantu's body.

"Gantu?!" 625 shouted, assuming Gantu had been tranquilized. "Gantu!! Get me out of here!" 625 waited for a response. "Gan-" He choked on his words upon seeing the trail of blood that his body left.

Angel turned to him. "He's dead. If you don't want the same to happen to you, I suggest you be quiet." Angel was constantly calm; she felt it was necessary if Stitch was to ever again love her.

625 was shocked. "No," he murmured. He spoke quietly, trying desparately to believe what he had just heard. "How could you do something like that?!"

Angel glared at him and spoke as though what she said was already obvious. "Gun?" She stuck her hand into the hole in Gantu's head, pulled out a glob of congealed cerulean blood and threw it at the teleporter tube. The blob stuck to the side of the tube, and 625 jumped back. Angel let out a single cold laugh. "There's a little something to remember him by, now shut up! I'm busy."

After hiding the body and cleaning up the trail of blood across the floor, Angel continued setting traps. She was very meticulous about all that she did: such was necessary.

Nani got on the phone and quickly called home to tell Jumba that she saw Angel, although she failed to mention Neutrino.

Jumba was delighted for Angel. "So, 626's booji bu has escaped, heh heh! He will be so happy to be hearing this!" Jumba prepared to activate the alert on the dunebuggy, but he changed his mind. He decided to wait until 626 returned home to tell him the good news: something like this would certainly distract Stitch from the business at hand.

Stitch drove the buggy as 627 scanned the horizon using his Geiger vision. Lilo sat in the back and acted like she was doing something important. After a few moments, 627 saw something.

"Evil!" he shouted and pointed. Stitch turned the buggy and let 627 navigate. For a few minutes, they drove until they pulled up in front of Gantu's ship.

The three of them hopped out of the buggy and saw Neutrino approaching, so they hid in a nearby bush. Lilo was trying to whisper, but she couldn't help an outburst once she saw the experiment. "There he is!" Stitch and 627 both shushed her.

Neutrino turned, but he saw no one, so he continued on his way. Lilo pointed towards Gantu's ship and, sure enough, Neutrino was walking in. Lilo waited until he was all the way inside the ship, then ran after him. 627, remembering Jumba's instructions, followed her. Stitch stayed in the bush for a moment, confused as to why Neutrino would voluntarily walk into Gantu's ship like that. He shrugged it off and followed them all in.

"Let's get 'im," Lilo said to 627 as they approached the ramp entering the ship. She was about to walk in, but 627 held her back. He too knew something wasn't right. "Evil," he whispered to her. Even with his single word vocabulary, Lilo could understand him. "Okay, okay. You go first and check to make sure it's all clear."

He slowly stepped into the ship. No lights were on, so it was difficult to see anything other than the wall opposite the door, which was lit by the ambient outdoor sunlight. 627 stepped cautiously, suspicious that someone was nearby lurking in the shadows. Lilo was scared. "Is everything all right?"

"Evil," whispered 627. However, as soon as his foot tripped the first laser beam, the guns were activated.

The miniguns, which were mounted to the ceiling, immediately locked on their target and started blasting 627, filling the room with pulsing flashes of greenish light. Angel lurked in the shadows angrily, wishing it had been Lilo who was being blasted.

As soon as the shooting stopped, the guns began to recharge. Lilo ran in after him. "627!!"

"Naga!!" Stitch ran up behind her and grabbed her as the cannons turned to face the door. Stitch threw her out of the way as the guns fired their second round. Stitch was knocked onto his back and forced several feet backwards as dirt piled above his head. After the guns had depleted their energy supply, they shut off. Angel immediately shut them down completely, not wanting to further harm Stitch.

As soon as the guns shut off, Lilo ran into the ship to see if 627 was okay. Stitch sat up and watched as Lilo ran in. He sighed; his fur was singed and his back was covered in dirt, but what hurt him more than the gunshots was that Lilo didn't even acknowledge that he had just saved her life. The reason was understandable, though; Lilo knew Stitch well enough to know that even plasma cannons wouldn't kill him, but she was not fully aware of 627's shields and did not know if he could do the same. Yet, he still felt ignored. After brushing the dirt from his shoulders, he went into the ship.

627 had been pounded into the floor. The floor around him had been burnt, and his silhouette was visible once he got up.

"Are you okay?!" Lilo asked.

627 stood up and brushed himself off. "Evil." Lilo took it to mean "yes". After regaining his compsure, 627 switched his Geiger vision back on and looked around. What with the thick metal walls inside Gantu's ship, it wan't surprising that he detected nothing. "Evil."

"That's great," Lilo muttered sarcastically. "Let's look for him, then!"

Stitch lead the way, since he could see in the dark (another aspect of 627 that Jumba was forced to sacrifice for greater skills), and Lilo followed with 627 in the back, so he could keep an eye on her. The three of them proceeded through the upper level of the ship and then to the lower. Unfortunately, Angel had beaten them to the lower level, had concealed Gantu's body and 625, and had immobilized Neutrino.

Walking down one of the narrow corridors in Gantu's ship, 627 noticed a thin door with a window. Without realizing that Lilo and Stitch were still walking, he stopped to look through the window. He peered in and saw Neutrino in the next room strapped down lying on a metal table with thick blocks of lead around his hands. 627 was prepared to enter the room and capture him, until he saw Angel. She was glaring at 583 and circling him. Unable to escape, 583 screamed out. "Aga taka!"

"How could you lead them _all_ here?! You were only supposed to bring Stitch!! You little.. trog!!"

583 struggled to blast Angel full of alpha-particles but his hands were both encased in thick lead boxes: too thick for even gamma rays to penetrate. Even his antennae were tied tightly to the table. He knew any resistance would be futile, so he gave up trying to escape and decided to just give her dirty looks instead. "Meega nala queesta!!" he shouted.

Despite the insult, Angel cleared all signs of her anger from her face and took on a very serious tone. "It's okay. Plans fail: that's what backup plans are for." Neutrino sighed a sigh of relief. "However, I will no longer require your services." Neutrino sucked his sigh back in. Angel pulled out her gun, placed it on his stomach, and aimed it up his chest into his chin.

Two shots penetrated his chin and blasted out of the top of his head. A thick stream of sticky, glowing green fluid flowed from both holes and ran down his chest. By the time the blood had pooled on the floor, its mysterious glow was gone, and it had turned black. The bullets stuck in the opposite wall had been almost completely dissolved in the blood.

627 gasped at the sight and, realizing that the whole thing had been a trap, ran after Lilo and Stitch to warn them. He got to them just in time.

"Evil!!" he shouted as he ran towards them; ironically, it was exactly what he meant to say. As soon as he got to Lilo, another shot rang out: aimed for Lilo, it hit Stitch's back and bounced off. Stitch turned around and, for the first time in what had seemed like an eternity, saw his booji bu again.

For a moment, Stitch was entranced. It had only been a few weeks since the two had been separated, but to Stitch, it had seemed like a lifetime. Even under the dim greenish interior lighting of Gantu's ship, she still looked exactly he remembered her. When he came to his senses, he spoke. "Angel?"

Angel looked at him sadly, ashamed to see herself in front of him with a gun in her hand and another experiment's blood spattered on her face. She quickly turned and ran.

"Angel!!" Stitch began to run after her, just as he did when he first met her, but 627 refused to let him.

"Evil!!" 627 yelled at him. Stitch still stood looking reminiscently at the spot where his booji bu once stood, but, after some coaxing, turned and left the ship with 627 and Lilo. 583 was gone, there was no need to stay.****


	5. 4: Manipulation

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a**** fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

**Chapter 4: Manipulation**

Lilo opened the door and entered the house, followed by 627. Lilo turned when she realized that Stitch wasn't with them. "Stitch?"

Stitch walked slowly into the house hanging his head. 627 looked back, but then turned and went up to Jumba's room. 627 was designed to be incapable of emotion; hence, he cared little of Stitch's booji bu problem. Stitch stood in the doorway trying to hold back tears, but he eventually collapsed on the floor. Between sobs, Lilo could hear him saying "booji bu". She helped him up, and the two returned to their room.

627 walked into Jumba's room and sat on the bed, exhausted.

Jumba, who had been on his computer, turned to face 627. 627 lay on his back and stared at the ceiling with a blank gaze. He muttered "Evil." He hated his new position helping Lilo and Stitch and would rather be put back into suspended animation in his pod.

"Did you hear the good news?" Jumba thought maybe good news for Stitch could cheer up 627.

"Evil."

"Well," Jumba said matter-of-fact-ly, "it appears that Stitch's booji bu has escaped Hämsterviel's prison and is now back on Earth!" Jumba tried to make the news sound great, but 627 was uninterested.

627 sighed. _You're tellin' me_ he thought. "Evil."

"What?! You mean to be telling me that you have already seen her and she tried to-"

"Evil," said 627, trying to reinforce his point.

Jumba sighed, overwhelmed. "Ah, yes. I was fearing this at her creation. She has always been having bad attitude towards anyone refusing to give her her way. If she is after 626, she will let no one stand in her way. There is nothing she will not be doing to have him." Jumba hesitated, trying to think of some good advice to give. "It would be wise to... not underestimate her powers."

Angel sat at the control panel with her head in her hands. _How could I be so stupid to let him see me like this?!_ She went into the bathroom and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. 583's once glowing blood was spattered on her face and had run down her right arm; it was now crusty and black.

She stood for several minutes staring into a face she didn't recognize, lost deep in thought. The setting sun cast an unusual red glow upon everything inside the ship. Staring into the face of a killer, she began to develop a fierce rage against all that she had done, and, not knowing any other way to take out her anger, threw her fist into the mirror.

The mirror shattered, and her hand was full of shards of glass and open cuts from which flowed a thick, swampy-green fluid. Angel recognized the blood as her own.

It had been this way when she was originally created. Unlike the other experiments, who were created to produce apparent mayhem, Angel had been created to be truly _evil_ and spread her evil influence. Angel had taken a high dive from heaven: she was the only demonic experiment of them all.

Soon after creating Angel, Jumba realized what he was unleashing onto the world: 624 was destructive not physically, but spiritually. Her sole purpose was to destroy innocent souls and lead them to their own demise. Jumba had tried to destroy the pod, but, realizing his own power was no match for hers, found it to be indestructible. Therefore, he decided to keep her sealed in her pod and locked away with all of the others that were too powerful to be controlled, too dangerous.

The years passed, and Hämsterviel, who had funded all of the experiments, decided he wanted them back. At the time, neither he nor Jumba remembered 624, the one experiment that could easily defeat both of them and conquer all, as anything more than a number. Hämsterviel's ignorance would be his downfall.

Ignoring the physical pain, Angel stood staring at her fist, black and green gel flowing between her fingers. Sometimes, this being one of them, she tried to convince herself that the green was just an illusion, that her blood was still red. She remembered when. She remembered a time when this was not an issue, a time when her blood, too was red, a time she gave up evil for love.

It started as a mission like any other: trap an unsuspecting mortal and kill him. She had done it plenty of times without interference. However, she soon came to find that she and her "victim" shared a lot in common: they were the only two of their kind in existence.

She never intended to love him; it started as an act, as part of her mission. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized that she wanted to sacrifice her old life for this new one with him, and she did.

With Stitch, Angel had become a new experiment. She knew now, without even seeing, that her blood flowed red like his, that she was no longer a tool for evil, and, hence, no longer needed dull green synthetic life to support her. She knew she for once was alive. She was ready for new life, but was rudely awakened to the evil influences surrounding and controlling her.

The new life lasted for but a few moments. She was soon taken from her love and cast away, into the darkness, alone and forgotten.

More than by the taunting and ridiculing from the evil that once had saturated her, she was tortured by the fact that her love had never come back for her. She refused to accept that he had forgotten her, and she devoted the remainder of her possibly very short life to destroying whoever was standing between them. She swore vengeance on them all and invited her evil powers back into herself.

Now that Gantu had been taken out of the picture, Angel saw a new target: an abnormally short Hawaiian girl who loved Stitch as well. All she needed was bait.

Stitch couldn't help but hate himself for never going back for Angel. The whole time, he assumed she was sent to Hämsterviel and killed; the events of the day had proven him wrong.

Even though Lilo had said they would get her back, Stitch doubted it. Now, though, he knew it was possible. He swore to find her the next day.

Stitch watched Gantu and 625 run into the distance. He knew that, even with his speed, he would never catch them.

"It's okay, Stitch; we'll get her back. It's like you said, 'You gotta believe in love.'." Stitch knew otherwise, but he smiled anyway. He knew that Angel could do nothing other than play siren and, hence, would be useless to Hämsterviel and would be killed immediately. Even with Lilo's optimism, Stitch saw no hope for her.

When they got home, Lilo and Stitch went to bed.

"Good night, Stitch," Lilo said as she cut off the light. Stitch lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Lilo was about to go to sleep, but she could see Stitch by the dim light of the moon in the room. "Stitch? Are you gonna be okay?"

Stitch said nothing to Lilo, just mumbled "booji bu..." under his breath. He tried to hold back tears.

"It's okay, Stitch." Lilo tried to comfort him, but it did little. He knew her fate. "Even if we can't save her-" Stitch began to cry, "- we'll still have each other."

Stitch turned to face Lilo. It was the first time he had seen her smiling face since Angel had come into their lives. He felt better knowing Lilo loved him, even if she was touchy about saying it. He turned back onto his back and thought to himself, _No matter what happens, I'll always have Lilo._ He smiled, brushed the tears from his eyes, and fell asleep.

Angel searched through the cases full of previously captured experiments that Gantu had stored in the lower level, but she didn't find what she was searching for.

She quickly found the log of experiments that had been sent to Hämsterviel, and she found that X-323 had been sent soon after being captured. _Blitznag_ she thought, _now I'll have to go get it._

She walked into the teleporter room, replaced the broken glass tube, and quickly sent herself to Hämsterviel, gun in hand.

"_Incoming transmission for Dr. Hamsterwheel_"

"Hämster_v_iel!! I am Dr. Jacques von Hämster_v_iel, silly computer voice, you!" As usual, Hämsterviel fumed about the mistake rather than taking time to repair it.

The light in the capsule cleared and Hämsterviel saw Angel standing with her gun aimed in his eye.

He jumped back. "624?! What are you doing here?"

"I require the services X-323. If you fail to cooperate, you will be eliminated." Angel spoke sternly, her gun still aimed in his red eye.

Hämsterviel barked arrogantly at her. "You cannot kill me! I made you all that you are!! I am practically your father!"

Angel had the gun's sight to her eye. "Give me the experiment or die." One shot was all she needed.

Hämsterviel started to hold his hands up, but stopped midway. "No. Experiment 323 is mine, I will not give him to you." He reached to press the red security button on the console, but he was not quick enough. Before his hand reached the button, Angel fired, and Hämsterviel fell from his platform to the experiment cages below. His body hit an empty cage with a loud thud.

"Great," Angel said to herself sarcastically, "now I have to find this thing myself." Angel held her forehead: all of this work had given her a bad stress headache. For the next few minutes, she searched the cages until she found X-323, which Lilo had dubbed "Hunka-hunka". Phase 1 was complete.

"So the surfboards are..."

"Arranged by size, then color and lined up next to the masks."

"Which go..."

"On the shelf behind the main counter, sorted by shape, then size." Keoni spoke unenthusiastically. "If I'd known you'd drill me so much, I would have applied at the coffee hut for a summer job. Can I go to bed now? It's late..."

"Son," Mr. Jameson was stern in his words, "I won't have any son of mine working for a man named Kiki. You must carry on the family business here at the Rental Pavilion. Now, we'll go over everything once more, _then_ you can go to bed."

Keoni let out a big sigh. There was no going against his father. "Okay, Dad. Once more."

After another hour of testing, Keoni was ready for bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Angel tried to be as quiet as possible when opening the window. Awaking him could easily ruin her plan.

She slipped in and positioned herself next to his bed. Carefully, she placed Hunka-hunka behind his neck, and he was pecked.

"Huh?" Keoni sat up and grabbed his neck. He was half asleep wanted to be twice such.

Angel took care that he did not see her. She had attached a picture of Lilo onto the end of a stick and held it in front of Keoni's face, all the while saying, imitating Lilo's voice, "Hey, Keoni! I love you, Keoni! Ask me out, Keoni!"

Keoni watched confusedly for a moment as the picture danced before his eyes, then his eyes filled with hearts.

His head fell hard on the headboard, then on his pillow. He had been put into a deep sleep, and Angel quickly removed the tranquilizer syringe from his neck and left the room.

"What's for breakfast?" Lilo said as she entered the kitchen the next morning. As soon as she saw that Pleakley was cooking, she asked "It's not something weird, is it?"

"Of course not, crazyhead!" Pleakley was too busy cooking to turn around. "Just typical Earth food."

As soon as he had finished, he carried a plate of sushi and pico de gallo to the table. "Dig in!"

Lilo scrunched her nose. "What is this?"

Pleakley, more than proud to discuss his choices of breakfast, explained. "Well, it started as ham and eggs, but we were out of ham... and eggs... so I decided to just use what we had on hand! Now, eat it up before it gets warm!" He stuck a spoon in Lilo's hand.

Nani, who had just woken up, entered the room. "What smells like cilantro?"

Lilo rolled a roll of sushi around her plate; she didn't feel like fish for breakfast, especially raw fish served with dry salsa. "Nani, you need to start waking up before Pleakley."

At that moment, 627 ran into the room, jumped on the table, and started scarfing down all the sushi. Pleakley was yelling "No monsters at the breakfast table!!" when Lilo heard a knock on the door. Upon opening the door, she saw Keoni.

Keoni had a distant look in his eyes, and didn't look straight down to face Lilo, but he still spoke. "Hey, Lilo. Wanna go down to the beach?"

Lilo was taken back. She hadn't expected Keoni to ask her out for at least another 3 days, 7 hours, and 13 minutes, not saying she wasn't interested, of course.

"Okay, cool!" Lilo left, but not before yelling to Nani that she was going out.

At that moment, Stitch ran through the kitchen without sampling the breakfast. His Angel search began here. He ran past Lilo out into the wilderness that is Kauai.

"This looks nice." Keoni still had a distant look in his eyes as he laid their beach towel in the sand. Lilo had become suspicious; she remembered his "fakey love" from the Lono-Ikeaweawe, but wasn't sure if this was it.

"Yeah." She smiled, hoping this wasn't the work of Hunka-hunka.

Angel hid in the bushes, sniper blaster ready. This time, unlike with Neutrino, the gun was loaded with small C4 darts. The darts would explode on impact, so one shot was all that was needed to alert her target. Angel chose the head for her shot, as was typical.

"Should we go rent some surfboards or something?" Lilo asked, getting bored of sitting.

"Would _you_ like to go surfing?"

"Well... yeah."

"Then let's go surfing!" With that, Lilo was sure that Hunka-hunka was back.

Stitch, who had been searching for Angel, finally found himself at the beach. He could see Lilo and Keoni. _Grr__... stupid surf rental boy. I ought to rip him to shreds._ Stitch pulled out his spines, arms, and antennae, but regained control before doing anything he'd later regret.

He rolled his eyes and spotted something pink in the bushes above. Turning his vision zoom on, he recognized the pink spot as Angel.

"Booji bu!" he said and smiled. He immediately began to walk up the the ledge above the beach where she stood, until he figured out what she was doing and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw she was crouching, hiding, he saw the sniper blaster, and, most importantly, he saw the glowing red dot on the back of Lilo's head.

As confused as panicked, he yelled out, "Lilo!!" Stitch immediately began running towards Lilo, hoping he wasn't too late.

Angel looked up from the scope. _Blitznag__!! _she thought. She quickly pulled the trigger, but, having looked up from the scope, she had fallen off her target.

The dart hit the sand a few feet from Lilo. The blast was enough to knock Lilo and Keoni off of their towel, and it sent Stitch onto his back, as well. Stitch sat up quickly "Lilo!! Akuta!!"

Lilo got up quickly and ran to the rental hut.

Angel, still hiding in the bush, quickly discharged the remainder of the gun's magazine. Several darts blasted the sand behind Lilo into the air as she ran, each explosion leaving a small glass chunk in the sand.

Eventually, Lilo reached the rental hut and jumped in the window. The thick corrugated metal roof would protect her from the torrent of explosive darts.

After realizing that Lilo was out of direct sight, Angel changed her target to the hut itself. She quickly loaded more darts into the blaster. A few shots rendered the wooden walls of the hut weak, and it collapsed upon itself, the heavy corrugated steel roof falling down upon surfboards, masks, scuba tanks, and Lilo.

Pleased with her work, Angel got up and walked off, back into the shadows from which she had arrived.

Stitch ran to the hut, seeing that Angel had left. "Lilo!!" Stitch clawed through the debris until he found her. Luckily, a large shelf full of masks had fallen over her and held the metal roof several inches above her head.

"Okie ka?" Stitch asked.

"I'm okay." Lilo crawled out and dusted herself off. "What was that?!"

Stitch paused, trying to swallow the reality of what he had just seen. "Angel."

Lilo paused. "You mean... she did this?"

"Ih."

"But..." Lilo had to stop and think. "Why was she trying to hurt me?"

Stitch shrugged. "Angel evil." _I should have listened to 627._ He helped Lilo out of the pile of rubble which was once the Rental Hut. The two of them returned home.

Angel stomped into the ship furiously. She sat down in the captain's chair, put her head down on the console, and let out a big sigh. Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the lower level.

She quickly ran to the elevator and came into the storage room. 625, after cutting an outline with his claws, had mauled a big chunk of glass out of the side of the teleporter tube he was trapped in.

"Finally..." he said weakly between breaths "Need... sandwiches...". He looked up and saw Angel standing there, glaring at him.

_Blitznag__!! Why is she always right here?!_ Between breaths, 625 spoke in an angry tone. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

Angel continued to glare at him. "I came to keep an eye on you. You're not trying to leave are you? You know I'm not done with you yet."

"What's left?! Were you just planning on letting me rot away in there?!"

"You wouldn't die: you're ageless; don't you remember Jumba blocking your lifespan cells?"

625 was confused. He thought that Jumba stopped making experiments ageless after he created 624. Apparently, he hadn't. Angel, himself, Stitch, and 627 had no fixed lifespan. As long as they were either assembled functionally or dehydrated, they would last forever. 625 felt like an idiot for forgetting.

Needing a target onto which to vent her rage, Angel prepared to beat up 625 again, when, suddenly, a little light went off in her head. Lilo was mortal, this she knew. However, this whole time, she had been convinced that killing Lilo was the only way to separate her from Stitch. Now, she saw an alternative.

She needed time to work out another plan. She stuck another tranquilizer into 625 and left him lying in the pile of broken glass.****


	6. 5: Revelation

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a**** fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

"We have to kill her before she can do any more harm." Lilo spoke with hatred in her voice.

"Evil." 627 muttered. By his tone, it was obvious that he agreed.

"No, no, little girl. Is not easy to eliminate 624 just like snapping of fingers." Jumba was serious. He had tried several times to destroy her and had failed with each. "She will only die if she does not want to be being alive."

_Ughh__, this is going to be tough._ Lilo was skeptical, but tried not to let it show. "There's no choice. We have to go after her before she comes and gets us!"

Ever since he came to live in the Pelekai house, Jumba had promised to Nani that he would protect Lilo. He sighed. "You must not be leaving without proper equipment." Jumba opened his closet and revealed his large arsenal of weapons, shields, and the like. He explained each item's function as he handed it to Lilo.

"Tracker - this will be pointing you in the right direction giving you 624's coordinates and distance at given time."

"Check." Lilo felt some need to say "check" after each item he gave her.

"Lazer shield ring - remember, is not for snacking!"

Stitch turned his face away.

"Check."

"Blaster with impulse cartridge- upon impact, it is transferring 127.3 MN-s (megaNewton-seconds) of momentum to target, throwing them to a safe distance."

"Check."

"Electro-plasma cannon - will not hurt anyone, but will stun 624 for several seconds: long enough to get close to her."

"Che... but, why would I need to get close to her?"

Jumba laughed a cold laugh. He answered her question with his next device. "Last, but probably not of the last in ranking, the cerebral bore." Jumba held up in his hands a small metallic ball with three claws and a red button on the opposite side. He stared at it with an evil smile on his face, knowing it to be one of the most feared devices in the galaxy despite its small size. "Be careful with this one. If all else fails you, you must be placing this device on 624's head and standing back; it should finish the job for you."

Lilo took the small ball in her hand, looking it over, wondering how it worked. It looked different from Jumba's other weapons: for one, it was made almost completely of steel, unlike the lightweight alloy that Jumba usually used for weapons. "Did you make this thing?"

"No, actually." He laughed again. "This device was sto-... borrowed many years ago from the last remaining member of Fireseed family." _... upon his death._

Lilo was confused as to why Jumba took so much pride in a stolen weapon. "Umm... check."

Jumba looked over the supplies he had given Lilo. "I am thinking that this should suffice to keep you safe. Go now, there is little knowing when 624 will be ready to attack again."

"Aargh!! Why is this so tough?!" Angel crumpled up another sheet of paper and threw it in the trash can. The can was already overflowing with balls of paper, so this one fell onto the floor onto the pile where the majority lay.

Angel held her head in her hands. She had been working for hours trying to write something good, but had been having terrible writer's cramp. If Stitch was to stay, she would need to convince him to leave Lilo.

625 stumbled out of the elevator; he was becoming immune to the tranquilizer. His chest and face had many small cuts from the glass, but he was generally okay. Knowing nothing else to do with him, Angel asked for his help. "Hey, if you were trying to seduce someone into ditching their true love and coming to live with you for the remainder of eternity... what would you say?"

625 thought for a moment. "You could say you make really good sandwiches."

Angel frowned at his sarcasm. "I'm serious."

625 sat down in another chair. "Hmm... can't say I've ever seriously thought about it." He began preparing himself a sandwich, the whole time thinking hard about what she could say; he didn't have much choice but to help her. It was either that or to be ripped to shreds, which _would_ kill him. He managed to come up with a few good ideas, and he shared them, along with the sandwich, with Angel.

For another half hour, Angel, with 625's help, wrote. Eventually, she came up with a good deal of things to say that she felt would work. Angel looked over her work proudly.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "This should do the trick." She turned to face 625, the smile becoming uneasy. "Uh... thanks... for the help. I really owe you one if this works."

"So," 625 was wary in asking for forgiveness, "does this mean you won't try to tranq me again?"

Angel thought for a moment. "I never said that."

Lilo, Stitch, and 627 had returned; the three friends approached the ship. Hopefully, this would be the last time they would ever need to come here. They found out from the Grand Councilwoman about the deaths of Gantu and Hämsterviel, so experiment hunting from now on would be much easier, to say the least.

627 walked up to the ship first, remembering what had happened the day before. Upon peering in, he saw that the plasma miniguns were gone. Searching deeper and finding no immediate threat, 627 motioned for the others to come in.

As they stepped in, they looked around confused. Lilo though to herself, _Where__ is the security system? What's up with this?_ Stitch and 627 thought the same.

Stitch decided to go his own way, leaving 627 to protect Lilo. "Booji bu?" he called mockingly. He knew now that she was evil, and, not having seen her in a long time, his attraction to her had faded.

Stitch stepped on the one trap switch that Angel had placed, and the floor underneath him opened, sucked him down, and sealed back again silently. 627 and Lilo were facing the other direction and were not aware that he was gone.

The trap threw Stitch down into a tall glass tube. Angel stood before him, bathed in the dim green light of the storage room. Stitch growled at her.

"Please be calm, Stitch. I just want to talk with you." Angel spoke softly, trying to appease his rage. "You still remember me, don't you?"

"Ih." Stitch was still angry. He wanted to break the tube and kill her, but he felt he could, at the very least, hear her out.

"I've been trapped here for weeks, Stitch. It's been terrible without you."

"Angel evil!" Stitch barked.

Angel was taken aback. "Evil?! Is that what you think of me?! I've been trying ever since I escaped to be with you, Stitch. I want to stay with you forever...I love you... and you think I'm evil?"

"Killed Gantu, Hämst-"

"They were keeping us apart, Stitch. I couldn't let them do that." Angel tried to remain calm, although it was difficult.

"... and Lilo."

"Lilo... yes, Lilo. That little-"

"_Meega_ Lilo." Stitch became very defensive when Lilo was involved.

Angel sighed, knowing she was treading in dangerous territory. "You love her, I know. It's a shame she doesn't love you back, though." Angel shook her head and smiled a sad smile.

Stitch was taken aback. "Naga! Lilo love meega."

Angel reminded Stitch of how Lilo rushed in to see 627 after both of them had been blasted, completely ignoring Stitch. She also told him about how the two of them were together at present. "If anyone, she loves him, you know. She _does_ seem to be spending a lot of time with him, for a 'new friend', anyway."

"Naga," Stitch replied. He knew that 627 and Lilo shared nothing like what he and Lilo did.

"Then, why didn't she send _him_ after me? Why did she choose to stay with him and send you away?"

Stitch gave that serious thought. He didn't want to think about Lilo liking 627, but, with the situations as they were, he had little choice. "N-naga." He was unsure as he spoke. His mind began to fill with images.

"You know, you're right." Angel spoke with a much lighter, less believable tone. "I doubt 627 and Lilo would ever have affection for each other. Not like you and her, anyway."

Stitch pretended to be relieved, but the thought of 627 and Lilo still lurked in his mind, right where Angel had planted it.

Angel spoke again. "The two of them are _nothing_ like Lilo and Keoni." Angel snickered evilly.

Stitch's ears perked up at the thought of surf hut boy. His mind immediately filled with thoughts of grabbing Keoni and tearing him limb from limb. Without thinking, he pulled out his spines, extra arms, and antennae.

Angel calmed him down. "Well, Lilo likes him; the least you could do is try to tolerate him."

Stitch's mind again filled with thoughts of Lilo and Keoni. Despite his desire to kill him, Stitch knew how much Lilo liked him. Stitch did a double-take on what he had just thought: Lilo likes him! Stitch's mind again began to fill with voices and images.

"Plus," Angel added, knowing it would spark greater flame in Stitch's mind, "he's human."

Stitch's pulse quickened. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees as a flow of images overwhelmed him. He could see Lilo with Keoni, going out, getting married, having children. Stitch's voiced was choked, "N-naga!! Nag-".

Angel spoke, but not to Stitch. "Go easy on him." The demons stopped taunting him. The images faded, and Stitch began panting heavily. Angel stood and grinned evilly.

"There she is!!" Lilo cried out. She and 627 had found their way down to the lower level and now stood before Angel. As was typical of Lilo, she had forgotten that she had the tracker, which would have led them directly to Angel sooner.

"Lilo!" Stitch cried out, although seeing her with 627, made him feel even more uneasy.

Angel turned. _Oh, great,_ she thought, _they really weren't supposed to show up this soon!_

627 jumped in front of Lilo and snarled at Angel. He pulled out his extra arms and spines. "Evil! Evil!!" he barked. Immediately, he tackled her and tried to claw her apart. After several slashes, he realized that, even with his razor sharp claws tearing through her soft flesh, she appeared to show no sign of pain. She grabbed his chest and flipped him backwards over her head, sending him flying into a pile of crates stacked along the wall opposite the elevator.

Angel got up, snickered, and dusted herself off. The wounds on her chest healed immediately. As she looked towards Lilo, ready to attack, she felt a jolt from behind. She looked down to see a large metal spike emerging from her chest.

627 had landed inside a crate of scrap metal, and, finding a large metal spike that he thought would make a nice weapon, had jabbed it through Angel's back, through her heart. Swampy green blood began to flow from Angel's chest, and 627 was shocked to see it.

Expecting to see Angel fall on her face dead, 627 was even more surprised to see Angel turn around unfazed, snarling back at him. Quietly, she whispered to him. "Extermination doesn't always go so well, does it..." She flashed her fierce toothy grin and pulled out her gun. Aimed at 627's eye, she took a single shot.

627 screamed and fell on his back. Even with both hands clasped over his eye, it still bled freely. Before long, he was squirming in a pool of metallic blue blood. Angel reached behind her back, pulled the spike out, and held it high above her head.

She flashed another evil grin and forced the spike down through 627's heart. He coughed loudly, spitting up more blue blood. After a second, his eyes rolled back into his head and he lay dead, by the means intended for Angel. Angel again turned to face Lilo, not expecting her to fight back.

To Angel's surprise, Lilo pulled out the plasma cannon and shot Angel with it. The electric jolt was enough to stun Angel. She stood in place, shaking unnaturally as high electrical currents ran throughout her body.

"Angel!!" Stitch cried out, appalled to see Lilo fire upon his booji bu. All thoughts of Angel being evil had left his mind.

Lilo stepped close to Angel and, knowing it would finish the job, stuck the cerebral bore onto Angel's head and pressed the red button.

The claws on the ball latched on to Angel's head and the ball began humming as the drill began to spin. The iris between the claws opened and the drill began to dig into Angel's head, spitting out swampy green blood along with thick black globs resembling mud. Lilo stepped back, careful to not let Angel's brains stain her dress.

After a few seconds, the drill stopped. Angel, completely stunned, stared into the distance with her mouth hanging open. The part of the bore that Jumba forgot to mention was the explosive charge.

The bore exploded and sent Lilo back several feet. Angel was shot straight downwards, and her blood flew in every direction. Stitch watched with horror from inside the glass tube as a mist of dark green fluid was sprayed onto the outside of the tube.

When the smoke cleared, Stitch could see little beyond Angel lying on the floor.

"Ughhh..." Angel stood up slowly, her head aching from the explosion. The hole left by the bore had healed completely, and Angel appeared unhurt. As soon as Angel straightened herself back up, she was attacked again.

Lilo shot Angel with the momentum blaster. Angel was thrown backwards and dropped her gun.

Lilo saw the gun lying on the ground, and ran after and tackled Angel, trying to prevent her from getting it back. Angel, desperately trying to regain control of the situation, clawed Lilo back. They were both rolling over each other, clawing each other back as they reached for the gun, but neither got it.

They both froze when they saw a blue foot standing next to the gun. Stitch, who had broken out of the glass tube, picked up the gun. He glared at Angel. "Aggaba."

Angel's eyes paled. Both Lilo and Angel stopped pulling each other back and stood up next to each other. Lilo was angry that Angel would try to manipulate Stitch, but she didn't make any sudden movements, knowing Stitch to be trigger-happy.

Stitch knew Lilo was Angel's target, and he was ready to protect Lilo at any cost, though Angel's words still burned inside him.

Angel had no choice but to try to convince Stitch to spare her. This was not part of the original plan, obviously. Angel was careful in her choice of words; she had to make sure that she did not throw Stitch into further rage. Doing so would ensure permanent separation from him. She tried to continue where she had left off, when she was so rudely interrupted. "She's a child, Stitch; she can love anyone. Eventually, though, she'll grow older, just like all humans. The idea of loving a pet as anything more than a pet is... ludicrous to any adult."

Images of Lilo as a tween, teenager, and adult appeared in Stitch's mind. He held his eyes closed and shook his head, trying to shake the thought of Lilo ever growing older, though he knew it was inevitable. Lilo simply watched, not believing it was possible for Stitch to break down. She knew the truth as well, although she had never given it serious thought. She assumed her feelings for Stitch would never change.

"In time, she'll die. What then? Will you just mourn for her, the old woman who once loved you? The ephemeral friend who neglected you once she lost interest? The master who gave you asylum out of obligation to the Galactic Alliance?!"

Stitch whispered to himself "naga... naga!!"

"Then you'll be alone again, the only one of your kind in all of existence. Alone for the remainder of eternity."

Stitch began to cry out "Naga!! Naga!!"

"Forever trapped in the pitiful fate you have made for yourself choosing to try to exist within a mortal _o'hana_!" She used the term "o'hana" mockingly.

Stitch fell to his knees and began to scream in Kweltikan.

"But," Angel was careful to make sure she heard him. He immediately stopped crying and fixed his gaze onto her eyes. "You can always choose me." Stitch's face turned again to anger. "I'm not like her. I'll never leave you. I'll never grow old. I'll never die."

Stitch growled. He was appalled that Angel would bring to light awful truths involving Lilo to make herself look better.

Angel was careful to remain gentle with him. "I love you, Stitch. I will always love you, I will always be here, and, if you wish, we can always be together." The anger faded from Stitch's face as he remembered being with Angel.

He saw her standing there, looking as beautiful as she ever had. He remembered when they were together, how he felt, how he felt that he could love her in a way he could never love Lilo. "Stay with me, and you'll never be alone again."

Lilo spoke up, finally. "Don't listen to her, Stitch! Shoot her! Shoot her!!"

Angel hung her head and spoke in a sincere tone. "Please don't hurt me, Stitch. I love you." Angel's only reason to stay alive was Stitch. Without him, the gunshot would be enough to kill her. She would be simply another mortal experiment, like all of the others before her. "I know you'll make the right decision, Stitch."

Stitch's pulse quickened. He had to make quite possibly the hardest decision of his life. The gun had a laser guide and could easily be set upon Angel's forehead; one shot would end this nightmare once and for all. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Soka... goodbye." He pulled the trigger, and a single shot rang out.

****


	7. 6: End

**"High Dive from Heaven"**

**a**** fanfic by Jacob "Robertoa" Corley**

**Chapter 6: Truth**

He pulled the trigger and a shot echoed through the ship, followed by the thud of a body on the metal floor. Before Stitch lay the body of the small girl he once thought he loved, lying in a pool of blood flowing from the gaping holes in her head.

Angel still stood before him. Lifting her head, she quietly spoke. "Thank you, Stitch. I knew you would make the right choice."

Stitch stepped over Lilo's body and hugged Angel. She was as soft and warm as he remembered. He dug his sharp claws into her soft flesh and pulled three large gashes on either side of her spine. She winced in pain, and her back arched, but she was okay. With sad and confused eyes, she asked, "What did you do that for?"

Stitch smiled. "Wings… in heaven."

Angel smiled and began to cry. She grasped him and did the same. Six streams of swampy green blood flowed freely from Stitch's back. He cried out in pain, but Angel held him. "I'll never hurt you, booji bu." Immediately, the physical pain failed to discomfort Stitch. He felt the pain, the open wounds on his back, the blood congealing around Angel's claws, which were still lodged under his skin, but he knew that it was not bad: it was Angel's love. He smiled, knowing he would be okay.

"I love you... Angel." Stitch closed his eyes and held her tightly.

The two remained like that for what seemed like an eternity: standing in a pool of Lilo's blood, their own green blood and tears flowing freely down their bodies. Neither one cared, both were at peace.

Angel had succeeded; the last hurdle had been cleared. After releasing each other, they both stepped into the elevator and rode to the main level, ready to face the new life they had made for themselves.

"Aaagh!!" Lilo quickly sat up in bed in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. She looked up at Stitch lying in his bed. He had cried himself to sleep after seeing Angel taken away from him. Lilo glared and frowned at him for a moment, then got out of bed.

She walked to her desk and pulled out the log she had made for all of the experiments. Turning to 624's page, she analyzed what she had already written. The boxes labeled "Name" and "Primary Function" had been filled in earlier that day, but "One True Place" was still blank.

Lilo grabbed a red pen and, in the box, scrawled "back in hell, where she came from!!"

end.

_Yeah, that's it. Hopefully, you're not too terribly freaked out (otherwise, you would've stopped reading a while ago, I guess...) If you didn't already know, this is my first fanfic (oO big surprise, huh?). I've always thought "Fanfic - the lowliest form of nerdy obsession," but writing this really has been fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and you didn't just jump to the end to see what happened . As usual, reviews, suggestions, ideas for more, etc. are welcomed and appreciated... Okay, that's all. You can go away now... really, you can, there's nothing else... yet. _****


End file.
